How To Save A Life
by Elric-Chan
Summary: AU Sasuke owed his life to that blonde boy, the boy he didn't even know. [sasunaru] [not a songfic] COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sasuke.**

**This is kind of like an AU, I guess. I mean, they're still ninja and stuff, but not really.**

**I will make this perfectly clear: this IS NOT a songfic to the the Fray song "How To Save A Life". That is a very wondeful song, but this story has nothing to do with it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_HOW TO SAVE A LIFE_**

_My name is Uchiha Sasuke._

_I never really thought about how I was going to die. I always imagined it would be at the end of an enemy's kunai, in the heat of a fierce battle, and that I would go down in the noble name of all shinobi._

_I never thought I would drown._

**XXX**

He was there helping me, when I didn't even know it. He saved my life. And I didn't even know who he was.

I studied him as my consciousness began to return. He was there, bending over me on his hands and knees, soaked to the skin, panting. He looked my age, 17, 18 maybe. His disheveled blonde hair clung to his forehead, and he was dressed like any modern young man. His blue eyes were staring intently at me.

He was a ninja, and he knew how to save a life. Feeling his lips pressed to mine, breathing life into me, I'll never forget that.

With a smile he realized that I was going to live. His expression immediately relaxed as he explained to me that I had fallen into a river and that he had jumped in to save me.

"Who are you? " I gasped, looking up into his sodden, dripping face. "What's your name?"

"Naruto," he replied, water quivering on his lips. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Before I could answer, he had swept me up into his arms and began to walk. This frail boy, who couldn't be any older than I was, and who definitely weighed less, was carrying me without any visible strain.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." he mused with a soft laugh. "The last heir of the prestiged Uchiha clan."

He was talking to himself rather than to me.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Your shirt." He laughed almost inaudibly again.

I was bothered beyond reason. I was weak, and vulnerable, something I detested being at the hands of another. But this boy- Naruto, he exuded such a sense of peace that I felt safe with him... almost trusted him, even.

"Naruto, I... thank you."

He said nothing at first, but blushed slightly. "I couldn't leave you there."

"Of course not," I said, in a sultry tone. "But thank you."

**XXX**

My appearance was quite a surprise to Naruto's village. Seeing their star shinobi plodding through the streets with a "handsome boy" in his arms was not something of the everyday. Deciding to patch me up on his own, he took me back to his home. He lived by himself, and I was smart enough not to ask why.

"My father was the Hokage," he said, reading my face as he set a steaming bowl of ramen in front of me. I was being treated with his utmost care, having been set up like a king on his futon. "He sacrificed his life to save our village from a demon."

I didn't know what to say.

"Eat up!" he said with a forgetting smile. But the truth was, I'd never had a thing for ramen. Much to my annoyance, he seemed to think I'd forgotten how to eat, and attempted to feed me. With a sigh, I let him, watching his cheeks darken with each movement of the chopsticks from the bowl to my mouth.

"Naruto, why are you doing this?" I asked with a mouthful of noodles.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, letting the chopsticks fall. "I'm sorry!"

"No, why are you caring for me like this?"

"Well," he said. "I guess I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"Do you want to leave?" he asked, his blue eyes saddening. "It seems kinda mean to throw you out."

"No, I'll stay," I said with a smile. "I like you."

He blushed again, deciding hastily that I needed to rest. As I closed my eyes, I heard him sit beside me on the futon. Minutes later, he was dozing with his elbow on his knee, his head tipping precariously. I couldn't help but watch him. He was young, and he was beautiful, I wasn't afraid to admit. His flawless skin complemented his pale cornflower hair, and he had a smile to kill for.

I was beautiful enough myself, but I was lonely. No, not lonely, solitary. I had but one purpose in life: kill my brother. Nothing else could come close to being as important to me as that, and I had found relationships to be tedious.

Perhaps it was this loneliness that led me to find a companion in Naruto. I don't know.

I let him fall across my lap, still sleeping peacefully. Deprivation of contact made me realize how soft his skin was, and my hand stroked his face. My fingers traced his lip, and suddenly I stopped. Would this or would this not be considered "taking advantage" of him? He was asleep, after all, and I was as good as fondling him. I decided I didn't care.

I laid my head on his chest, praying to Kami that I could stay this way. When I felt his hand pull at my hair, I knew he was awake. I sat up quickly, and hurt touched his open eyes.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" he asked. "Didn't you like that?"

I could do nothing but stare at him, seeing the reflection of my charcoal black eyes in his. His cheeks were tinged pink again, and I was reminded of a schoolboy. I realized what he was to me now: an innocent boy that I loved.

Love was an faint emotion for me. I felt remorse and animosity more than love. I had nothing and no one _to_ love, and the feeling itself had evaded me for a long time.

And yet Naruto was now sending wave after wave of this new emotion through me, simply by looking at me with his soulful, pleading eyes. Would it be wrong for me to do what I was longing to?

"Naruto, sit very still."

I leaned my head in towards him, never taking my eyes off his once, and let our lips touch again.

Only this time it was different.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**T.B.C...**

**Okay, I will write another chapter tomorrow! Yes, there will be a new chapter tomorrow! I promise! I'm not putting this story off for later!**

**Review and follow teh Sasunaruness! It will get lemony next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sasuke.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By that night, Naruto belonged to me.

His very being craved mine, his lips begging for endless kisses that I would grant without hesitation. It wasn't something slow, like a budding romance that took time to form. No, he was mine from the very beginning.

I'm not sure how it began, or why, but all that mattered now was finishing what we had started.

I'd never been with another man, of course. I was too good-looking not to have had my way with as many females as possible, but Naruto had never done anything with anyone. It gave me a certain thrill, knowing that I had complete control over him, and that I would get to instruct him on exactly what to do and how to do it. I was also his first kiss.

"Sasuke, this is the first time I've ever..." he whispered feverishly fast and sounding short for breath. He was already naked, as was I, but he insisted that we hide ourselves underneath a blanket on his futon.

"I know, it's all alright," I breathed onto his lips with a dliberate air of seductiveness. "I know."

"But what are we...? How are we...?"

"Just leave that up to me."

He blushed and gulped as I laid my hand on his pulsating length. The very thought that he had never experienced the wonderful feeling of release was enough to make me want to give it to him myself.

"Haven't you ever...?" I asked, watching as he turned a deeper crimson as our eyes met. I twitched my hand. "It feels good, doesn't it?"

He whimpered.

"So you're telling me you've never done this to yourself before?" I ran my hand up and down.

"N-no..."

"Really now?"

"You haven't, have you?" It was accusing.

"Well, that's none of your business, is it?" A smirk.

"You're... you're a... tease," he fumed, beads of sweat shining on his chest from the pressure. I licked my lips. "You damn tease."

"Would you like me to finish, then?" I asked smugly, with another stroke. I heard the breath catch in his throat, felt the spasm that jolted through him. "And... I don't have to use my hand."

"What?" he gasped, looking thoroughly alarmed. I smiled, flashing my teeth, and more importantly, my tongue.

"You... wouldn't," he said, but it was only a weak threat. The tension in his lower region was increasing, and I was sure that he didn't care how it was relieved at the moment.

"No, I won't," I answered him. Truth be told, I actually didn't feel up to it. I'd never done anything like that before.

"Sasuke..." he voice rasped, and I felt warm fingers on my face. "I'm glad... it's you."

"Me too," I whispered, strange relief filling my tone. "You're my first... boy." I laughed.

The sudden movement was too much for Naruto. Feeling the warmth on my hand, I looked down in surprise. Immediately, Naruto began profusely apologizing through his whining.

"Don't be sorry," I said, blushing a little. He'd broken through my cool, collected barrier. I'll be damned.

Finally realizing that I was throbbing as well, I had a choice to make.

"Naruto, I..."

"Your turn, huh?" He laughed weakly. That sent the color flaring up my cheeks and another throb down below. I kissed his forehead, and moved above him.

He sought a passionate kiss from my lips while I steadied myself to enter him. My blood boiled with each plunge, and Naruto's moans were like music to my ears. It seemed absolutely appalling to empty myself inside his body, and with a great effort, I pulled away as I burst out with a soft cry.

Naruto was ready, and he caught me as I limply collapsed, kissing my nose and stroking my hair.

"You... you got my futon dirty." His laugh was more like a breath.

"Half of that's... yours..." I reminded him. My body was exhausted, drained, and yet I couldn't have felt more alive. He was like the piece I had always been missing, and now I was put together... complete.

"I love you..." I murmured. "Naruto, I really do."

"I love you, Uchiha Sasuke."

I fell asleep in his arms, and the next morning, I awoke to find him looking at me, the most beautiful look reflecting in his eyes. I stood up awkwardly, and dressed quickly, but he welcomed me back to his bare chest.

"Naruto, I... I have to leave."

"What?" Now I heard the panic in his voice, the fear. "You can't."

"I don't want to, believe me, I don't," I told him, running a hand over his face and kissing his lips gently. "But I can't live my life here."

"Why not?" he pleaded. "Stay with me... please..."

He was nothing without me now, and if I left, I'd probably be nothing without him.

XXX

After everything we'd been through, I decided to stay, at least for a while. He was too important to leave behind. How could I know that we would stay together forever?

Not only did he rescue me, he taught me how to love again.

In the end, he'd saved me twice.

He really did know how to save a life.

**_OWARI_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oh, gosh, that was good.**

**I'm blushing so hard. **

**My smut keeps getting smuttier. I didn't think it was possible of me.**

**Oh, please review, oh dear smut readers.**


End file.
